Related Art
The disclosed embodiments relate to user interfaces on electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for performing context-aware component styling in user interfaces of electronic devices.
A user typically interacts with an electronic device, such as a personal computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, mobile phone, digital media receiver, and/or portable media player, by providing input to and receiving output from the electronic device through various input and output mechanisms. For example, the user may enter input into a laptop computer using a keyboard, mouse, and/or touchpad and receive output from the laptop computer via a display screen and/or speakers.
Applications on the electronic device may provide user interfaces (UIs) that facilitate interaction between the user and the electronic device. In addition, the UIs may be tailored to the input/output (I/O) devices and/or form factor of the electronic device. For example, a graphical user interface (GUI) of an application on a tablet computer may provide UI components such as windows, menus, icons, checkboxes, text boxes, and/or radio buttons. These UI components may be displayed to the user through a touchscreen of the tablet computer. In turn, the touchscreen may allow the user to manipulate the UI components using gestures such as swiping, zooming, and/or tapping. Because the tablet computer may lack a physical keyboard, the touchscreen may also provide a virtual keyboard that allows the user to enter alphanumeric input into the tablet computer.
Usability is an important consideration in designing user interfaces. In particular, usability considerations may include: the efficiency with which tasks are accomplished through the UI; the user's ability to learn and master the operation of the UI; and/or the availability of feedback, help, documentation, and/or status information within the UI. For example, the user may accomplish tasks more easily and quickly if UI elements are arranged and displayed in a meaningful way within the UI. Consequently, user satisfaction with an application on an electronic device may be highly influenced by characteristics of the user interface provided by the application and/or the user's ability to interact with the user interface through I/O devices of the electronic device.